


How Was I To Know (You'd Steal The Show)

by luninosity



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Captain America, Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Baking, Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Stress Relief, blueberry pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luninosity/pseuds/luninosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Steve likes to bake pie. It's stress relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Was I To Know (You'd Steal The Show)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny bit of delicious fluff. Title from the Foo Fighters' "February Stars."

“Steve?”

“I’m busy.”

“You’re baking. Why are you baking?”

“I wanted blueberry pie.”

“I could have bought you pie. I have a lot of money, you know. I can buy things like pie.”

“It’s not the same when you buy it. And I like baking. It’s relaxing.”

“You have flour in your hair, is that relaxing?”

“The flour is perfectly happy there, yes. Go build something shiny.”

“I could improve your oven. I bet we could get the baking time down to—”

“ _No_ , Tony.”

“See if I share the new vibrating bed with you, later, then.”

“…what did you do to our bed?”

“You don’t get to find out. Can I eat that?”

“That’s unbaked pie dough.”

“You know what would help with this? Vodka.”

“We’re not putting vodka in the blueberry pie, Tony.”

“Why are you baking, again?”

“It’s a stress reliever.”

“What do you have to be stressed about? Last night was fantastic, the world’s doing great, no insane supervillains have tried to kill us for, oh, must be two days now…”

“I have something to ask you. Later.”

“And you’re stressed about it? Ask me now. I won’t bite. Well, maybe later.”

“I really don’t—”

“I’m not leaving until you tell me.”

“Do you know how incredibly annoying you are?”

“Yes. Go on, ask me anything. Whatever it is.”

“Fine! Fine. Just remember that I had big plans for this. There was going to be champagne. But now you don’t get champagne, and it’s your own fault.”

“Why was there going to be champagne? There can still be champagne.”

“Tony, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”

“…yes?”

“Yes. Absolutely. Right now, if you want. With the flour in your hair.”

“I’m serious, Tony.”

“I know. So am I.”


End file.
